Izayoi Mihoshi
|katakana = 十六夜 美浦市|romaji = Izayoi Miho-shi}}"Kuru! Kira-Kira Izayoi! I'm Izayoi Mihoshi! Do you have any cake~kuru?" - Izayoi's self-introduction Izayoi is a character roleplayed by CureItsuki. She is a twelve year old Pop type idol who uses the brand Fortune Party. She ends her sentences with ~kuru. Personality Izayoi is the most fun-loving girl you will ever meet (not exactly). She absolutely loves being loud, annoying, fun, and everything related to that. She LOVES cake! It is her favorite thing ever. She will eat cake every day. Izayoi's favorite flavor of cake is chocolate. She hopes to form a unit with someone else who loves cake or any kind of sweets. Her favorite color is blue. She is also a maid. Appearance Inside PriPara, Izayoi has long, blue pigtails, and blue eyes. Her dress is mostly blue, green and white. She looks like a calm, nice girl, but in truth she is super hyper and crazy. Outside of PriPara, Izayoi has short hair tied up into two cat-like buns. Her eyes and hair remain the same color. She looks more hyper outside PriPara than inside PriPara. History Izayoi was originally a sweet, calm, girl. She lived with very rich parents. She was very polite, smart, and if she ever went to PriPara then she would probably be a Lovely Idol. One day, her house was invaded with demons, and they killed everyone, except her, because she was hiding. After the demons left, she came out of hiding. However, the next night, the demons came back to look for survivors. She was caught, but the demons spared her life. They told her that she was too polite, too calm, etc. So they got rid of her memory, and they gave her new memories. Her new memories make her happy, and that is how she is super hyper and fun loving. However, to this day, she always thinks, why has her life always been so happy? Why hasn't anything bad happened to her yet? Her childhood friend, who heard all about the demons, told her that she must have lost her memory. Now, Izayoi tries to be happy. But when she isn't, the demons will come back, possess her, and force her to be happy. In truth, the "demons" are guardians who just want Izayoi to be happy. They just want to find the easiest way to make her happy, which results in possessing her. Izayoi then forgot about the demons, and now she is never possessed, because being happy has become a "hobby". That is how she came to love everything she loves now. Relationships TBA, more as I roleplay with her! Units TBA Lives Coming soon! Songs August Marina (Aikatsu Stars!) Sweet & Sweet Holiday (Love Live!) Trivia * From being possessed so many times, her friends think she ''is ''a demon, but she isn't. * She really wants to form a unit with someone who loves her favorite things. (cake, chocolate, chocolate cake xD) * Even after her memory being erased, she still has some of her politeness with her. * She has a very strong Prism Voice, but she doesn't know. * She refused to be a lovely idol. * She LOVES cake, chocolate, and a whole lot more! * The creator (CureItsuki) thinks Izayoi looks like Aoi from Aikatsu! * Izayoi's birthday is September 29th. * Her zodiac sign is Libra. * She is a huge fan of Ajimi (so much in common xD) * Her voice is mostly described, clear, pretty, and impossible. It is called impossible because Izayoi's speaking voice is so much more different. * She likes to climb trees. After she is at the top, she will start singing with a very strong Prism Voice. * She is a maid who works for a cafe (RP). Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:CureItsuki Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess Category:Original Characters Category:Fortune Party Users Category:Gobi Idol Category:Student Category:Prism Voice Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Academy Festival Category:Idol Category:Pop Idol Category:Human